


More Than One Way to Look at a Doughnut

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drinking Games, Gen, National creme filled doughnut day, Porn Watching, based on a youtube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy and Roxy decide to play a drinking game, there are more after effects than just hangovers the next morning





	More Than One Way to Look at a Doughnut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for National Creme FIlled Donut Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-cream-filled-donut-day-september-14/

“I want to get shitfaced.”

“Okay,” Roxy agreed. “At a pub?”

“Nah,” Eggsy shook his head. “I found an interesting drinking game I want to try.”

“Coming over to mine after work then?”

“If you don’t mind, I’ll bring the booze.”

“You’re a proper gentleman, aren’t you, Mr. Unwin?”

“Bite your tongue, Ms. Morton.”

* * *

“So how does this work?” Roxy asked, watching as Eggsy fiddled with his personal laptop.

“Well, the blokes I learned this from just got points for this, but I figure we take shots every time they would get a point instead. Anyway,” he took the shot Roxy handed him and downed it. “We suggest words to search on this website,” at that, he turned on the television, which he had connected the laptop to, to reveal his favorite porn website. “And if there is a video with that word in the title, we watch it and whoever picked it takes a shot.” He looked at the screen for a long moment. “Or if we feel like we need it after whatever horrors we uncover.”

“I’ll go first,” Roxy said, thinking for a moment before typing the word ‘balloon’ into the computer.

“Well,” Eggsy said, watching as the screen filled with search results. “Bottoms up.”

* * *

“This…” Eggsy had to stop and think about his next words. “Was a bad idea.”

“Probably,” Roxy agreed, words slow. “But it was fun. Look at this one.”

Eggsy blinked at the screen. “Is that...is that Harry?”

“I think so,” Roxy agreed, clicking the video. “Let’s find out.”

* * *

“And there’s doughnuts,” Eggsy said dumbly as the video ended.

“Drink,” Roxy commanded, pushing the shot in front of Eggsy. “You need it.”

* * *

“Last night was a terrible idea,” Eggsy groaned, head cradled in his hands. “Why did you agree to my terrible idea?”

“Why do I agree to any of your terrible ideas?” Roxy returned. “It sounded like fun.”

The two got out of the bullet train, making their way to the nearest source of caffeine. 

“Morning you two,” Harry greeted them drily as they entered the break room. “There are donuts on the table, creme filled.”

Eggsy and Roxy took one look at each other and both burst out laughing, all but falling over each other.

“What’s so funny you two?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

“Creme filled,” Eggsy gasped, tears squeezing from his eyes.

Harry raised an eyebrow, before leaving the room, letting the two of them compose themselves in relative quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kingsman, I'm not British, not beta'd


End file.
